Say That You Love Me
by i a m s t a l k i n g u
Summary: It all started when the sultry Latina babe, Alicia Rivera, met the megastar Justin Bieber backstage. He falls head over heels in love. Now he won't leave her. Will love prevail? Will jealousy dominate? Or will this be an unhappy ending?
1. O N E

**Ok, so I'm not a Belieber. But I had an idea last night, so yeah... **

**Well, all I know that I'm going to have fun writing this fanfic and I don't own the Clique or Justin Bieber.**

* * *

The gorgeous Latina rolled her eyes as the brunette Alpha talked about the usual topic they have been chatting about since the past week: **Justin Bieber.**

Now, Alicia Rivera wasn't a fan of Justin Bieber. Actually, she was a hater of his music. It wasn't exactly her type. And the fact that the school's been buzzing about the 'Bieber' since the start of school wasn't helping.

She was more into Spanish music, since, after all, she is half-Spanish. Not that Massie need to know that.

"Justin Bieber is so adorbz." Massie gushed. Alicia felt like puking. It was like Derrington all over again. She immediately knew that when opportunity strikes [for example, this weekend's Justin Bieber's **My World **concert in New York], Massie would whip out her travel-sized Chanel no.5 and spritz some on the brown-eyed megastar.

Alicia didn't care. She didn't plan on seducing the poor Massie victim.

"Ehmahgosh, so true!" Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory squealed all together. Alicia has been friends with the girls since, practically, forever. Well, if you count 6th grade, "forever." They formed the group called Pretty Committee in their all-girl school named Octvatian Country Day School, or known as OCD, well, Massie did all the work. Since, after all, she was an ah-mazing Alpha. They were now all 16, and Alicia feel a bit left out. Since, they weren't really talking to her, for her lack of 'Bieber' knowledge.

They were the most prettiest girls of the school. Except Claire. She moved in Massie's guest house a few years back, and started out as an LBR aka Loser Beyond Repair. Alicia had a bit of a grudge on Claire. Since, in 7th grade she stole her suppose-to-be-boyfriend, Josh Hotz. Well, that didn't really matter _now_, for her current boyfriend was Mr. Hotz himself.

"Hey, are you guys going to the JB concert this weekend?" Kristen piped up. The girls squealed again, except for Alicia, that is.

"DUH!" They shouted, almost spilling their frozen yogurt.

Alicia rolled her eyes, muttering to herself as she slammed the plastic spoon on her green tea fro-yo multiple times.

Massie scanned the crowd, and motioned them to lean in. They did eagerly, while Alicia reluctantly did so.

"I bought first row tickets, plus backstage passes. For all of us!" She said excitedly.

The girls cheered in excitement, while Alicia slumped down her chair. Well, there goes her Saturday night plans.

"And we're soo going to go shopping after school." Dylan Marvil chimed in, flashing her mom's AmEx, while she show-bragged her new Tiffany bracelet up in the air mentally.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like the first chap guys. Please review. Even though you aren't a Belieber. I don't like Beliebers, actually. In my school, every one hates Justin Bieber. Also, my English teacher thinks that Justin Bieber is gay O.o Ok, nice one. And they pretty much think that Beliebers are mentally deranged. NO OFFENCE. Just sayin'. And I can't believe I'm ranting about some guy who I abhor and 98% of the time no one reads the author's note. SO YEAh, **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**And, in this story, the girls will be portrayed by the movie actresses of The Clique.  
**

**So, yeah... The most important character is Alicia, so I'll just put the picture of her in the book cover :))  
**


	2. T W O

Jealousy flashed through each pair of eyes of crowds of Beliebers as the Pretty Committee gracefully sauntered in the arena. The spectators envied the stylish designer clothing, the high cheek bones, the fancy foot wear, and the beautiful features. Guys that were forced by their sisters to come with them whistled. Other stuck-up girls rolled their eyes, thinking that the PC looked too slutty, even in their sub-consious thought they were far from slutty, but gorgeous.

Alicia fell back from the PC as they scuttled to get to their first row seats. She purposely gotten a 9.2 for the occasion, while the others weirdly recieved a 9.8. Alicia had wore an old outfit, which consists of: gray short-sleeved blazer, long turquoise satin cami, and dark DKNY jeans, which were tucked into flat black riding boots. She only dressed ah-mazingly IF there was someone to show-off to. Partially, there was: the crowds of Beliebers. That was a check already, since they envied her outfit. But showing it off to the Beaver? No way.

The count down began...Until the show finally started.

**He **appeared. And the fans became crazy. Even the Pretty Committee. Alicia glanced at Massie, the Alpha. And thought of the lecture she gave out to them while Isaac drove the car. Alicia smirked.

_1# Do NOT shout like a crazy person when you see Justy. Act normal. Then, he will notice you._

Partially, Massie was correct at that point. But Alicia didn't want to humiliate herself, so she stayed and sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was having the time of his life. His brown orbs scanned the arena as he danced Somebody To Love. His 'Beliebers' cheered for him, and he flipped his hair, making them squeal.

As he walked his way to the sides, and finally to the front; he saw **her.**

She was the single girl who didn't stand and cheer for him. She sat in a straight posture, had perfect tan skin. Justin gasped quietly as he sang, she was stunningly beautiful. Her beautiful eyes were dark brown and super sexy. She was skinny, her hair was wavy and glossy. And she had awesome boobs.

She was one of the people in the sea of Beliebers who didn't wore purple, and fashioned a designer label. Then she got her phone out and started snapping pictures. Justin tried to tear his head away, but couldn't. His gaze was stuck at the Latina angel.

In every song, Justin couldn't help but sneak a peek at the beautiful girl, pleading silently for even a tiny eye contact. Which for the past songs, didn't happen. The last song was One Less Lonely Girl (**A/N: **I don't know which song he ends with -_-), and he specifically told Kenny whom he'll chose.


	3. T H R E E

**So yeah. Here's the 3rd chap of "Say That You Love Me." Ok, so for future warning, I may stop updating for a week, month, or so, but I have a reason: I DON'T WANT TO! Nah just kidding, it's just that my mom takes my laptop away from me sometimes...so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique, it's too good. I don't own Justin Bieber. Owning a person? I mean, that would be so weird. *shudder***

**And I just noticed that on FB, on the update box, the default says "**_**Let it all out...**_**" ? Okk...**

* * *

A black man [no racist!] ripped Alicia from her seat. Alicia gasped as she was getting pulled away. The near Beliebers who sat near her, gave her death glares, but she only gave them a confused face.

Alicia immediately thought she was getting kidnapped, so she tried to get out of his grip. "What the heck are you doing man?" She yelled at his face.

"One Less Lonely Girl," He explained briefly. "You're going to sit on a stool on stage and Justin's going to serenade you." Alicia frozed,"NO! Take my friend instead."

Before the man could speak, Alicia pulled him to the PC. Then, she grabbed Massie's hand. Massie let out a small yelp, then saw Alicia.

"But Justin says that-" But Alicia already left, and Massie was having a stare-down at Kenny. Kenny sighed in defeat and pulled the Brunette backstage.

* * *

Justin felt a bit giddy as he saw the stool being set up on stage. He gave out a breath and started the song.

* * *

The dancer pulled Massie on stage, and sat her down on the stool. Massie squealed inside, _ehmahgawsh! I'm going to see JB up close!_

* * *

He turned, expecting to see the beautiful Latina. But his smiling face turned into a frown as he saw a brown-haired girl.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to update another story :(**


End file.
